


Rescue

by danglinghearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Based on spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Jackson is working on Declan’s house, he and Aaron see each other every day, even if they aren’t on speaking terms. But what if something happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Aaron was rummaging around the garage in an extremely foul mood. Jackson had started working on the house next door, but refused to speak to him. He had apologized, which didn’t come easy for him, and he’d offered an explanation. What more did the guy want? No, Jackson didn’t want to be friends with someone violent, someone who decked people. Well, it wasn’t like it was going to happen again, was it, now that everyone and their uncle knew.

And on top of that Cain had him working late because in his distracted state of mind he’d broken off a part in the engine he’d been working on all day and he had to get it fixed before the owner came to pick up his car tomorrow morning.

Muttering to himself about a certain curly-haired builder with a sexy voice he went looking for a spare part. Suddenly he heard a ominous creaking and a loud crash coming from the house next to the garage. He looked up and saw dust clouds billowing out the windows of the upper floor. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was already halfway down the driveway and making his way into the old building.

“Jackson! Jackson, where are you? Jackson! Answer me!”

He saw more dust coming from upstairs and without a thought for his own safety ran up the stairs. Jackson was standing with his back against a wall right next to a support beam that seemed to have come down from the roof above him. 

“Jackson, are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?”

Aaron ran over to Jackson and took hold of his shoulders. Jackson just stood there staring straight ahead. Aaron was already looking checking him for any injuries, but there only seemed to be a few scrapes on his face. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here before something else decides to come down.”

Aaron put an arm around Jackson’s shoulder and led him down the stairs. He could hear voices coming from outside. The rest of the village had obviously heard something too and had come to investigate. He led Jackson outside and immediately several people gathered around them to make sure they were okay.

“Look, a beam came down from the roof. I think Jackson managed to get out of the way in time, but I think he’s a bit in shock. I’m gonna take him home, make sure he’s okay.”

Aaron kept his arm around Jackson’s shoulder and they made their way up to the Smithy. Paddy was in the kitchen making tea, obviously not having heard all the noise and commotion in town. Aaron walked in with Jackson and sat him down in a chair. Both boys were covered in dust and Jackson was still staring straight ahead.

“Oh my god! What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“Paddy! We’re fine. A beam came down from the roof. Jackson’s fine but I think he’s in shock.”

Paddy knelt in front of Jackson and turned his face to look him over. 

“Well, he’s dirty and he has a few scrapes, but he doesn’t look like he’s in any pain. Maybe a shower and some food will do him good. Why don’t you take him upstairs and help him get cleaned up. I’ll make some food and we’ll see how he does.”

Aaron took Jackson by the hand and led him to the bathroom upstairs. He gently washed off some of the dirt from Jackson’s face, careful not to aggrevate the little wounds. 

“Hey, how are you feeling? Come on, say something. You’re starting to worry me, mate.”

Suddenly Jackson started to shiver and Aaron put his arms around him and hugged him close.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re fine. Everything is alright.”

“C-c-cold.”

“Are you cold?” Aaron ran his hands up and down Jackson’s arms, but the other man didn’t stop shivering. Aaron figured a shower might do him some good, and started to take off Jackson’s clothes. He paused several times to make sure Jackson was ok with it, but he didn’t make any protests. Aaron directed Jackson under the shower head, but he just stood there. Aaron gave a sigh, took his own clothes off and joined Jackson in the shower. Jackson wound his arms around Aaron’s waist and held on, still shivering. Aaron stroked his wet hair, all the while muttering reassurances. After a few minutes, the bathroom filled with steam, Jackson finally stopped shivering and his body relaxed a little. Aaron lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes.

“Hey. You back with me?”

Jackson nodded but buried his head against Aaron’s neck. “Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry mate. I damn near had a heart attack when I thought something might have happened to you.”

“It’s just… I was working and I was so mad at you, and I kept thinking you were just out there, so close, and I wasn’t paying attention. I should have noticed that that support beam was loose. Then suddenly I heard it a crack and it came down, right at me. I must have jumped aside, but all I could think of was that I was going to die and that I’d never get to say sorry for being such a prat to you.”

“Well, you were, but so was I. I’m just so glad you’re alright.”

“Why are we in the shower anyway?”

“You wouldn’t stop shivering. Plus, we were both covered in dust.”

“So, does this make you my knight in shining armour?”

Aaron snorted. “More like a knight in tracksuit, mate.”

“Can I still be grateful for my rescue and reward you handsomely?”

Aaron swallowed when he saw Jackson looking at him with lust in his eyes.

“Reward me how?” But he could feel Jackson’s erection waking up against his leg. Jackson’s hand came around Aaron’s neck, and he pulled him close.

“A little like this.” Jackson whispered against his lips and pulled him in for a kiss. Aaron opened his mouth quickly and soon tongues were sliding over each other. His hands grabbed Jackson by the waist and pulled him closer. He felt himself hardening as the sensations from the kiss swirled through his body. They were kissing sloppy and open-mouthed and eager, and it was wet tongues and lips and prickly stubble. Aaron felt Jackson’s hand leave his back, and heard the top of a bottle open. Jackson pulled out of their kiss and put some shampoo on his hand.

“You’re gonna wash your hair?” Aaron asked incredulously, still a bit dazed from being kissed. Jackson looked up at him from under his eyelashes and his lips curled in a smirk. 

“No. I’m going to make you feel really, really good.” Jackson closed the distance between them again, and took hold of both their dicks. Aaron gasped at the feeling of another man’s cock against his own and the slick tunnel Jackson’s hands created. Jackson moved up and down and Aaron put his hands on Jackson’s shoulders to keep steady. He rested his head in the crook of his neck as Jackson placed a small kiss behind his ear. Aaron began moving his hips and fucking Jackson’s hands. The slick wet tightness felt overwhelming around his dick, as did Jackson’s erection sliding against his own. He felt Jackson’s dick pulse against his own and Jackson’s breath hitch against his neck.

“Aaron. I’m gonna… Ugh, cum with me. I wanna see you cum.”

Aaron’s face flushed at the words spoken to him. All thoughts disappeared from his head and his entire body was reduced to the feeling around and in his cock. A few more uncoordinated moves of his hips and he came all over Jackson’s hands. Through the thundering in his ears he heard Jackon gasp and looked down just in time as Jackson added his own seed to the mess in his hands. 

They stood under the waterspray for a while, trying to catch their breath. 

“I’m glad it was you coming to my rescue, don’t think Declan would have appreciated this kind of thanks.” Aaron’s head shot up, but saw the laughter in Jackson’s eyes. 

“No, I don’t think he would. How about we get cleaned up before the water gets cold, and go downstairs for something to eat. Paddy’s going to start to get worried if we stay up here much longer.”

At that moment there was a tentative knock on the bathroom door. 

“Aaron? Are you guys okay? How’s Jackson doing?”

“Everything’s alright Paddy, we’ll be down in a minute for tea.”

“Right. Glad you’re fine. See you in a minute.”

As Aaron turned back Jackson leant over to kiss him. “Thanks. For looking after me. Now let’s get cleaned up, I’m starving.”


End file.
